Radiant Findings
by silverrain1312
Summary: A young and gifted seer gets caught up in the war against evil. What will she do when all that she has seen slips away? When people she loves are put in danger? Course of story has changed, 0 sues, romance in questioning, help requested, check it out;
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story! This is going to be a little confusing at first but I promise that it will come together! Please no flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Lord of the Rings. I do own anything that sounds somewhat different.

Chapter 1

A light mist flowed on the floor of the forest and moon light slightly came through the trees as a fast paced figure walked through the forest. The cloak on the figure was as black as the night sky. It swept the mist away, as if parting it for the pathway of this graceful figure.

The figure suddenly stopped and raised a bow and arrow with speed. As the bow and arrow was raised higher in the air, the figures face was seen in the silver light of the moon.

It was a woman no doubt. Her long hair lay under her black cloak and her dark green eyes glistened. Her tall personage made her look more than attractive. Though it was clear that she was beautiful, there was something in her eyes that said 'Back Away'. It was something that would not be clear to any normal being, but no normal being had ever made eye contact with her.

Her arrow was shot with one slight move and it shot through the forest with high speed. For a few moments the woman didn't follow, but than she moved once again forward to were the arrow had spun. When the rain started, the woman did not move any faster. Yet when a scream came from up a head, she started to run as fast as her legs could carry her.

Bree was small. The woman had been there numerous times before but for no certain reason. She watched the sun rise before she continued to move toward the town. She stopped at where the wooden gate should have been. She slowly walked over it and ran to the Prancing Pony Inn. People all around her were frantic and yelling in scared tones.

When she entered the Inn, the keeper was cleaning broken glass that seemed to cover the entire floor. She leaned down so that he could see her face. The man was crying and flinched at her hard touch. There was no sympathy in her voice nor any kindness. Her voice was hard but beautiful. A contradiction of different tones.

"I need your assistance. Would you tell me where I can find Gandalf the Grey? It is of the uttermost importance." The man looked into her eyes. He slowly stood up and backed a few steps away.

"The last person that asked me that brought trouble to this town. You see the mess Gandalf has made? Brought a bunch a Black Riders in here last night looken for them hobbits." The man stopped as the woman put her hand up.

"You said something about Black Riders? They passed through last night?" The man nodded nervously. "What about the hobbit? Did he say his name?" Once again the man nodded.

"He told me his name was Underhill but I heard later on from one of his companions that his name was Baggins. I don't know which one he was but he seemed to be a strange fellow." The inn keeper turns to the counter and wipes it down. "He was the one that asked about Gandalf. I'm not answering that again! You will bring even more trouble to this town." He turned back to the woman.

"You do not know than?" The woman was leaning back on the wall. She wanted to say as little as possible to the man.

"What is your name my lady?" The woman stepped toward him and took out her sword. It was longer than most swords, and leaner. The blade had engraved ivy leaves and lilies. For the inn keeper it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"My name means nothing to you." She than slid her sword back in its sheath and walked out of the inn.

Please review!! This is my first story and I know that this did not make any since but the story needed this piece so that it could move smoothly. It will come together later.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took a while. Some how me computer ate like 4 of the chapters I had written. How this is ok and please tell me what you think. RR

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. As simple as that.

Chapter 2

After four days of traveling the woman reached the city of Rivendell. The warm morning sun made the city look even more elegant than usual. A smile crept across the woman's face as her horse galloped up the path to the entrance of the city. She gracefully swung off her horse and stoked the strong mare's coat. It had been a long journey. Too long. Some of the elves gathered around her quietly, but she did not turn until a familiar voice was heard.

"Lady Evanna?" The woman shot an angry look at Lord Elrond. He knew straight away what he had done. She maneuvered toward him and bowed slightly before speaking.

"If you were anyone else I would chide you for saying my name out loud; but seeing as you're a friend I'll let you pass just this once." They both smiled.

"It has been too long my friend. Too long." Lord Elrond took Evanna's hand and led her to a courtyard. "You will want to rest I suppose?" Evanna shook her head and chuckled.

"You should know by now that I don't have any time to rest. There are far more important things to do." Elrond sat at one end of a table and motioned for her to sit down. After moment hesitation Evanna sat down awkwardly. Elrond could see anger and frustration in her eyes.

"So," he poured some herbal tea in two cups. "Why have you returned to Rivendell? You are not one that will come and go without a reason." Evanna looked him in the eyes and then looked away. It seemed to only bring her more pain.

"You know why I have come." She sipped the tea in a very unladylike manner. She placed the cup back down and leaned in close to him. "I have heard about the hobbit, the ring wraiths," she leaned even closer and whispered, "about the Ring." Elrond's cheerful face was now very serious. He had foreseen her arrival and knew her past. This lady was someone he could trust, for she one of Gandalf's most trustworthy friends.

"You will want to speak to the hobbit than?" Evanna nodded and drank the rest of her tea greedily.

"Where can I find him?"

Lady Evanna found Frodo standing on a balcony near Elrond's office. He was two feet shorter than her and was dressed in country style clothing.

"Frodo Baggins?" Frodo turned around frightened. His first glimpse of her would forever stay in his heart. She was so beautiful with her long wavy dark red hair pulled back in a bread. Her gown was dark navy and split half way down to reveal black pants and boots. It took him a while to think of the answer to such a simple question.

"Yes. Who are you?" Lady Evanna bowed and came up with a lovely smile.

"My name is Evanna daughter of Gregory. I'm a friend of Gandalf."

I know it ended weird but please don't flame. I need some ideas so please r and r.

Shout outs:

Febsong: love your story hope you like mine! PLEASE tell me what you think should be added.

Aislynn Crowdaughter: I really want to thank you for your help on chapter one. Send me a message about this chapter before reviewing so that I can change mistakes. Thanx!

iccle fairy: Thanx for putting me on you story alert! That makes me so happy!!


End file.
